I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun
|image = Lindana.jpg |band = Lindana (possibly Olivia Olson) |album = Lindana Phineas and Ferb (Soundtrack) |released = 1980's |performed = |genre = Pop |label = Huge-O-Records |runtime = 0:32 0:49 Album |band2 = Lindana |before = |after = Snacks |video = H97gs0fnLrsBroadcast versionDa6cHMqL9M8Soundtrack VersionqBpaZ9V7kXMDemo Version}} is a one-hit wonder song sung by Linda Flynn-Fletcher as Lindana, shown in "Flop Starz" and "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!". It was the song that she told Phineas and Ferb about that convinced them to make a one-hit wonder. The song became elevator music and is featured in the episode "Are You My Mummy?" during a chase scene in the elevator. Major Monogram is also shown singing it once, before Perry enters the briefing room (Candace's Big Day) The song is also on the Phineas and Ferb Album as track 7. Lyrics Singers: She's Lindana... Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She's Lindana Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I wanna, wanna, wanna have Singers and Lindana together: Fun fun fun! Soundtrack version Lindana: I'm not Roxanne, I'm not Eileen, I'm not Sharona, Lindana: And I don't wanna study, work or stay home-a, Singers: She's Lindana... Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She's Lindana Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I wanna, wanna, wanna have Singers and Lindana together: Fun fun fun! Lindana: I'm not Veronica or Alison or Donna! And I don't wanna scrub the sink or mow the lawn-a! Singers: She's Lindana... Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She's Lindana Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I wanna, wanna, wanna have Singers and Lindana together: Fun fun fun! Background Information * Among the languages listed in the commercial is "Tag Log". One of the languages spoken in the Philippines is Tagalog, so this may be a spelling mistake or a parody. * The full version of this song can be heard of the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack, while a shorter version excluding the first verse can be heard in the "Prance Askance Execution" game on the ''Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas'' DVD. The full version appears in "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!". * Lindana is a parody to Madonna. Lindana is wearing a belt buckle that spells "TOY". Madonna wore one that spelled out "BOY TOY". * The six other women's names mentioned in the full version are taken from other songs popular in the 80s. The names refer to "Roxanne" by the Police, "Come On Eileen" by Dexy's Midnight Runners, "My Sharona" by The Knack, "Veronica" by Elvis Costello, "Alison" also by Elvis Costello, and "Donna" by Ritchie Valens. (While "Donna" was originally recorded in 1958, the release of the Ritchie Valens biopic "La Bamba" in 1987 revived its popularity, and also made hits out of the Los Lobos cover versions featured in the movie.) Out of these songs, only "Come On Eileen" is from a one-hit wonder. "Roxanne" may also refer to the song by U.T.F.O. that spawned the HipHop "Roxanne Wars" of answer songs in 1984. * The title of the song may be a reference of the song Girls Just Want To Have Fun. * The song is a parody of Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". * Even though Linda said that no one remember people who are 1-hit wonders, Lindana is found a lot on the show and her song is heard a lot. Also, the policeman in Flop Starz recognizes her. * An instrumental version of the song is heard as the opening music for the game Transport-inators of Doooom!. * It is revealed in the episode "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" that Linda had never sang this song live. She only lip synched. Continuity Episodes where this song has been heard include: * "Flop Starz" * "Run Away Runway" * "Are You My Mummy?" * "Toy to the World" * "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" (as elevator music in the Googolplex Mall) * "Backyard Aquarium" * "Chez Platypus" * "Oh, There You Are, Perry" (slightly faster version) * "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" * "Finding Mary McGuffin" (heard briefly when record is seen) * "Candace's Big Day" (sung by Major Monogram when Perry enters his lair) * "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" (first full appearance) * "The Secret of Success" See Also * Gitchee Gitchee Goo * "Flop Starz" * Linda Flynn-Fletcher * Love Händel * List of songs de:Ich bin Lindana und ich will einfach Spaß es:Soy Lindana, amo la diversión pl:Ja, Lindana pt-br:Sou Lindana e Quero Só Curtição! Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs